naruto_rps_for_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Sodaima Hyuga
SodaimaShinKen (talk)Ninja Profile summarySodaimaShinKen (talk) Sodaima Uchiha Hyuga, a ninja trained by Roy Uchiha and former member of team 214 is the 4th Byakukage of the Hyuga Clan and the 215th Phoenix sage. He is currently part of The village hidden in Art. A strong and interesting ninja, Sodaima likes to train with other Hyuga or by himself and learn more things to become stronger. =Stats= Name: Sodaima Gender: Male Birthdate: October 23rd Status: Alive Age: 28 Height: 5'10" Weight: 140 lbs Rank: Former Byakukage Classification: Close combat Occupation: Jonin in Art village Natures: Fire and Wind Kekkai Genkai: Byakugan+Wind blade style Unique trait: Has 3 scars on his chest due to a wolf attack from training in the woods as a kid. =Data= Registration: 13678380 Academy Graduate at 9 Chuunin at 14 Jonin in Yamigakure at 17 Byakukage at 24 =Teams/Groups/Relationships= Affiliation: Geijutsugakure Former Team: Hyugan Ancestors (Disbanded) Current Team: Squad A.S.E. (All seeing eyes) Partners: Kasai Hyuga, Seizan Hyuga and Hado Hyuga Clan: Hyuga Clan =Family= Urutora Hyuga (birth father) -alive/missing Bella Uchiha (birth mother) -deceased Flare Hyuga (birth brother) -missing Nerimas Zeledias (Blood father)-Dead Akiza Hotaru (Step mother)-Alive Hikari Zeledias (Half sister)-Alive Mikari Akuma (Ex wife) -Alive??? Shikari Hyuga (Daughter) -Alive Rozu Sora (fiancée) -Alive ??? Hyuga (Son) -Never seen him =Data= As far as taijutsu and hand to hand, he normally uses Hyugan taijutsu Juuken style as well as a style created by himself: Ryu Michi. Ryu Michi combines Karate, Juuken, Muay Thai, Aikido, Dragon soul, and Black blood into one fighting style. It is very dangerous, especially when he opens his Ryu Michi secret paths. Using weapons, Sodaima normally uses a wind blade that he draws out of the air with his chakra, or his newest sword named Blue Gale which is a blue katana. He sometimes carries around 3 tantos. He also uses improvised weapons if he has nothing. His other weapon that he uses besides his swords is his Chain from Hades. This chain has many secrets, but it was given to him by a hooded man claiming to be his grandfather and it is a golden chain that appears on his right arm and is used when times get rough in battle. He is a master of ninjutsu with wind and fire, an expert in genjutsu (although he rarely uses it), and average at fuinjutsu. =stock= Tantos- x3 kunai- x50 Blue Gale x1 Chains from Hades xINFI shuriken x25 =Personality= Normally shy around new people, he's also modest, kind, and light hearted. He thinks methodically and plans most of his attacks out well in battle. If he isn't thinking methodically or logically during battle, then he is probably enraged. He tries to comfort ones close to him in times of need, and he is pretty dependable if you want something done. He is normally calm and doesn't get angry, unless you mess with his friends or people other than him a lot. Rarely romantic nowadays. Sometimes likes to perv on Akiza or some other girls just for fun. =Appearance= Sodaima is dark skinned with short spiky brownish/black hair, has a very strong build like Kenichi, has deep white eyes that can change with his mood, they also become dark brown at times as well depending on the situation. =past= Sodaima was born to Urutora Hyuga and Bella Uchiha. His mother Bella's death is unclear. Zeref Hyuga claims to have killed my mother, but his first belief was that another Uchiha murdered her. Urutora's father trained him in the basic hyuga way. They met Roy Uchiha at a ramen shop and Roy began to take Sodaima into team 214 to begin his training. After many years of training, he went out on his own into the world to look for challenges and find the man who killed his mother. However, he was still too weak for the challenges ahead. He met many rivals who destroyed him with ease. He wanted to be stronger so he asked Zeref Hyuga to train him. Zeref agreed and began to train Sodaima. Sodaima got stronger by only a small amount during the first month of training. He eventually met Jaron Uchiha who was the Shinkage at the time. Jaron trained Sodaima and made him a true ninja. Eventually, Sodaima rebelled against Jaron because he realized that Jaron was evil and that he was becoming evil himself. He trained in the wilderness for a month and was attacked by the wolf biju. He joined with Fang and eventually, after years of fighting with rivals in the Hyuga Clan, became Byakukage. He met even more challenges and fought stronger people. One of his opponents stole his wolf biju. The wolf biju showed up again in one of his students named Hado Hyuga. Sodaima had a near death experience once trying to master the Yuken Byakugan. He almost died, but Roy, who died, passed on his phoenix spirit to Sodaima and let him carry the burden of phoenix sage. Sodaima arose like a phoenix, and mastered the yuken byakugan. Sodaima spent tons of time training Seizan Hyuga, who felt like a little brother to him. Seizan eventually took over Sodaima role of Byakukage and now Sodaima trains by himself and sometimes with others, but is still dedicated to making the Hyuga Clan better and stronger even as a former byakukage. =Quotes= "Sorry I raged narb, I'll be back soon" "Well I don't see how my skills are lame, because Im obviously winning" "I would like to enter this tournament to show my new found techniques" "Ok then... If I must. I shall do it!" "You are already dead..." "Don't worry, I was able to come back to life thanks to my phoenix spirit."